Freefall : A crack fic
by Rivergirls Anthem
Summary: For Acydfall...to settle a bet. Read, laugh...and review! XO


**A/N : Okay, y'all will realize after this fic that I'm not a great Crack!fic writer...but er - I made a bet with Acydfall...and we both lost. This is the price I had to pay.lol**

**I actually kinda enjoyed myself writing this.**

**Please tell me if you like it? If not, I'll delete it. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation none! hah**

**XO**

**PS: Freefall is property of Dinotopia. Not mine.**

**

* * *

**They'd stopped at a gasstation. Because a) they needed gas, b) Paul_ had_ gas, and Sara needed to pee, as she had stated three miles ago. 

"I need to pee." She'd said. And that was that.

So there they were, with Michael leaning carelessly against the hood of the car, filling it up with the liquid coming out of the tube he was holding. He watched the numbers change on the machine. The price kept on mounting…fastly. He shrugged. They wouldn't pay it anyway. Hell, when you break out of prison, what's a gasticket?

"Listen, you guys don't shoot unless _I say_ 'shoot', do you hear me?" Paul warned them.

"Aw," Lincoln whined. "Why?"

"Because I am experienced in this. You aren't. I know you did some small things when you were a kid…yada yada…juve…whatever. But _I _say when you shoot and when you don't, got it?"

They nodded. After all, Paul _had_ turned good, right?

Michael looked at Sara, who was racing towards the ladiesroom, and smiled. He'd missed her so much. It had literally _pained _him not to be around her. His eye turned weary though, when he saw Paul following her at a steady pace. "What are you up to, Paul?"

The ex-agent turned around and smirked. "I need to _go._ Don't worry, loverboy, I know the difference between the little girl holding the pot and the little boy aiming at it."

With that, he disappeared in the door next to Sara's.

"I don't trust the guy." Linc stated.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. We need to keep an eye on that door."

The door didn't make a movement for what seemed like hours. Neither did Sara's. The only thing that had moved on that side of the deserted station, was that ten minutes ago, a blonde woman had walked into the ladiesroom. They'd shrugged. She was harmless.

That idea changed though, when the woman came out, holding Sara at gunpoint.

Lincoln gasped. "What do you want, lady?"

Then, the most surreal thing happened. The woman's hand reached up and pulled off her hair. The brothers stared at her. Michael clasped a hand over his mouth. "Paul?"

He grinned. "You brothers are so clueless sometimes. I'm going to miss your idiocy. I'm sure Sara will too."

Sara looked desperately at Michael, begging him to _do something. _Alas, Lincoln and Paul were the only ones with guns, and simply throwing himself at the man who held his girlfriend in a firm grip, wouldn't do anyone any good.

Paul walked backwards to a spot behind the station and smiled triumphantically at the balloon standing there, waiting for him. "What do you say, Sara? Let's go for a little flight."

She grinned. "I'm afraid of heights. I'll vomit."

The man looked at her. "I'll drop you before then." A soft crack could be heard, and then Paul swore. "Ah, shoot!"

Lincoln fired and the bullet went into the basket. Paul frowned. "You idiot!"

He shrugged. "You said 'shoot'."

"Because my heel broke!Now I gotta do this without my shoes." He pouted. "Damn it."

Michael furrowed his brow. Paul Kellerman was whining because his heel broke? He huffed. "Gee, Paul. I thought you had just a fraction more _man_ in you."

Paul scowled and pulled Sara backwards with him towards the balloon. She kicked behind her desperately, hoping to strike him in the right spot, but alas – she missed, and he hit her up the head with the barrel of his gun, clucking his tongue. "Don't do that."

"Michael..." she whispered his name and looked at him, pleading for him to do something. But he didn't. He just stood there and looked at the pair of them helplessly.She saw the pain in his eyes and smiled. _Well, at least he cared...,_she realized when Paul threw her into the basket like a ragdoll. She sighed and played with the threads of her new soil. _So this is it._

Paul grinned at the brother while he blew hot air into the balloon and clapped his hands excitedly when it lifted up into the air.

Michael's shoulders sagged as he watched the only woman he'd ever loved take off. But then something clicked. Michael jumped onto the garbagecontainer next to the bathroomdoors and climbed the dirty silo as quickly as he could, never once losing sight of the balloon and Kellerman's attempts to kill Sara.

He opened his mouth and started to wail into the air, holding his arm up in a particular way (elbow crooked and faced outwards, wrist flicked and fingers carressing the air). His brother, who'd climbed up mere seconds after Michael had, stared at him as if her were crazy. "Mike, what the hell are you doing?"

Michael stopped emitting noises for a second and grinned at his brother. "You'll see." He said, and then continued with the...calls?

The next moment, a huge bird could be seen, flying in from over the western horizon. Lincoln's eyes went wide at the sight of the enormous bird that looked like it should have been dead for eras. "What the..."

The 'bird' landed on the silo next to Michael, and Lincoln watched stupefied when Michael bowed in front of the animal, and it bowed back. "Lincoln," his brother smiled and touched the animals beak amically. "meet Freefall."

Lincoln shook his head. "And what exactly...is...Freefall?"

His brother winked at him. "She's a skybax. I learned to fly with her when I was in Dinotopia."

"Dino..?"

"Long story. But if you'll excuse me – I have to go save my girl." Michael lifted his eyes to the sky and watched in horror how Paul had lifted Sara so she came near the ledge of the basket and pushed her so she would fall. Immediately, he jumped onto Freefall's back...and flew.

-

"What the hell?" Paul looked over the side of the basket and squinted his eyes so he could clearly see what was happening on the silo beneath him. Michael _brilliant_ Scofield had befriended some sort of 'bird', thus reducing Paul's escape to nothing. He drew in a big breath. "Well, Sara...looks like it's now or never."

He hoisted her tired body up in the air and pushed her hard. "Thanks for the memories."

She fell.

-

Michael silently urged Freefall to move faster, and his old friend did just what he wanted her to. She'd seen Sara fall out of the basket and simply knew that she was the one they were aiming for. Letting out a large cry into the air, Freefall ducked...and caught Sara with her wings. The woman held on for dear life and looked at Michael, still positioned on top of Freefall...with eyes that radiated fear. "Michael..."

Michael reached out his hand for Sara's to grab and answered her quiet plea. "You're okay...I got you."

She climbed up with him and let out a huge sob against his chest. He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed the side of his face. "I got you, Sara. I'll never let you go again."

Freefall let out a huge cry of joy and continued to fly towards the sun, after picking up Lincoln and ruining Paul's balloon.

* * *

_So? What did you think? Hope you had a good laugh.I did!_

_XO_


End file.
